The objectives of this grant are to develop the planning for and determine the feasibility of a community based network of radiation therapy facilities on the lines of the conjoint oncology centers proposed in 1972 by the Committee on Radiation Therapy Studies. This would be the first but most essential step toward the planning for and development of a community based cancer program in Minnesota and portions of a six-state region surrounding the University of Minnesota. The planning program will seek to involve community physicians and other community health care workers directly in the formulation of needs and the analysis of methods to meet these needs. This will be done through holding workshops which will discuss and analyze position papers, prepared by a consulting firm, on each of a variety of alternatives. The emphasis will be on the development of alternatives that are thoroughly considered from the point of view of acceptability, financial feasibility in terms of sources of income, and in the best interest of the patient. Emphasis will be placed on strengthening, rather than weakening, the relationship between primary physician and patient where this exists and in not isolating cancer from other health and psychosocial problems of the patient.